i_love_nicholasfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Series
I Love Nicholas ''sometimes known as ''I Love Nick ''is an American animated television series that was on PBS Kids. It is a 1- Hour Educational Show hosted by Nick Henry, who goes out to Places. the Show ran for 1 Season and 35 Episodes. Production The Places were mostly filmed in Massachusetts and various other parts of the USA, depending on the challenges, during summertime when Nick is out of School. The Places, which were out on the Field, are cut documentary-style, very similar to network Educational Shows. After Nick finished going Places, He acted in Studio. There was a Camera called the Nick Cam. Series Plot ''I Love Nicholas ''is a 1-Hour Educational TV Show where Nick Henry goes to Various Places. There is also an educational component, as the Host often must learn something (i.e. Astronomy, Carpentry, Engineering, Food Science, Biology, Physics, etc.) in order to complete the task. Cultural Refrences and Guest Stars ''I Love Nicholas ''contains a considerable number of direct cultural references for a PBS Kids show. In a Episode when Nick makes Juice, he does a rather sloppy job and thinks "Is that the ZOOM Juice?" making a reference to ''Annoying Orange. In a Episode where Nick learns about Rabbits, he puts the Rabbit back in its Cage and thinks "Mickey Mouse got his Socks off". When Nick made Tea, he thought "The Evil Queen will give me a Poison Apple" and thought the Evil Queen was watching the Show. When Nick learns Science, he comments, "Why did the Lorax send of the Swomee-Swans?". When Nick went to the Farm, he said "Harry Potter might like this". When Nick visited Universal Studios, he said "Homer Simpson to the Rescue!". The show had guest stars. Beyonce helps Nick play Basketball. Justin Timberlake shows Nick how to dress up like Mickey Mouse when Nick goes to Disney World. When Nick becomes a Counsler in Training, Ryan Gosling helps him. Big Bird from Sesame Street maI kes an appearance to compliment Nick on jumping Rope. Carol Spinney reprises his role as Big Bird here. Nick joins the Blue Man Group in a Episode Episodes # I Love Basketball # I Love Dressing Up # I Love being a Counsler # I Love Jump Rope # I Love the Blue Man Group # I Love Juice # I Love Rabbits # I Love Tea # I Love Science # I Love a Theme Park # I Love Ballet # I Love Snorkeling # I Love Karate # I Love Treehouses # I Love Soccer # I Love Fireworks # I Love Dolphins # I Love Hockey # I Love Riding a Bike # I Love Gymastics # I Love Hot Springs # I Love Soccer # I Love Puppets # I Love Paramedics # I Love the Post Office # I Love Water Safety # I Love Cheese # I Love Stuffed Animals # I Love Making Ortaments # I Love Animal Balloons # I Love African Dances # I Love Horses # I Love Clay Dolphins # I Love Castles # I Love Origami Sponsers * National Science Foundation * The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations (2006) * McDonald's * Macy's * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Chuck E Cheese's * Viewers Like You Auditions To audition for the program, potential hosts were required to be between the age of 4 and be able to live in the greater Massachusetts area over the summer, during school vacations, and a few weekends during the school year. Hosts needed to be able to be filmed without missing school. Auditions were handled by Castittalent.com. Awards These were the Awards ''I Love Nicholas ''won * 2004 Daytime Emmys- Nominated for three Daytime Emmys--Children's Series, Costume Design, and Sound Mixing. * Prix Jeunesse International 2004- 0-3 Nonfiction- Gold Award * Worldfest-Houston International Film Festival- Television and Cable Production, TV series--Family/Children * Parents Guide to Children's Media Awards 2004